Cortex (episode): Portuguese Subtitles
This is the version of the Portuguese subtitles for episode 97: "Cortex (episode)." This was translated by Sandra Martins from TeamYumi2004. Transcript 1 00:00:00,469 --> 00:00:06,263 Traduzido por: Sandra Martins 2 00:00:50,951 --> 00:00:55,626 O que ele está fazendo? Tem 10 minutos que a gente tá esperando por ele, é sempre a mesma coisa. 3 00:00:56,107 --> 00:00:57,487 Podemos começar sem ele. 4 00:00:59,155 --> 00:01:02,854 Aqui estou eu, advinhem… tenho algo incrivel, é uma loucura. 5 00:01:02,854 --> 00:01:03,917 Uma nova namorada? 6 00:01:03,917 --> 00:01:09,559 Não. A versão pirata de CyberBicker 7! Ainda nem saiu na França, não posso perder ele! 7 00:01:09,559 --> 00:01:13,419 Então você chegou tarde á nossa reunião só por culpa de um jogo, e se fosse um ataque da XANA? 8 00:01:13,419 --> 00:01:15,107 Pois, mas obviamente não é. 9 00:01:15,620 --> 00:01:16,458 Ah. deixa pra lá. 10 00:01:16,781 --> 00:01:23,165 Eu te chamei porque tenho algo novo. Eu e a Aelita localizamos um sinal no mar digital. Muito longe. 11 00:01:23,165 --> 00:01:24,053 XANA? 12 00:01:24,053 --> 00:01:27,121 O lugar de seu renascimento, eu acho. 13 00:01:27,121 --> 00:01:30,181 O Jeremie pensa que se nós formos até lá encontraremos respostas. 14 00:01:30,181 --> 00:01:32,997 Como a XANA se reactivou, por quem ou o quê… 15 00:01:32,997 --> 00:01:36,359 E como o destruir. Dessa vez definitivamente! 16 00:01:36,359 --> 00:01:38,825 Espera, como vamos para o mar digital? Nadamos? 17 00:01:38,825 --> 00:01:40,575 Não, com um submarino como é habitual. 18 00:01:40,575 --> 00:01:42,964 Genial, vocês reprogramaram o Skid? 19 00:01:42,964 --> 00:01:46,340 O que você pensa? Enquanto uns se divertem, os outros trabalham. 20 00:01:46,941 --> 00:01:48,840 Então. Vocês estão preparados para uma nova missão no mar digital? 21 00:01:48,840 --> 00:01:50,794 Claro, seguro. 22 00:02:02,799 --> 00:02:04,501 E ae, dando uma volta? 23 00:02:05,486 --> 00:02:09,047 Hum, Eu adoro dar uma volta pelos esgotos, me lembra minhas férias em… 24 00:02:09,313 --> 00:02:12,113 Em Lyoko? Vocês pensam que eu sou idiota? 25 00:02:12,428 --> 00:02:15,658 Pensam que eu não percebi seus truques, segredinhos e viajens á fábrica. 26 00:02:15,658 --> 00:02:19,114 E Yumi. “Você vem almoçar comigo hoje?” “Não, desculpa, hoje eu não posso.” 27 00:02:19,114 --> 00:02:20,071 William, eu. 28 00:02:20,071 --> 00:02:22,345 XANA voltou né? Vocês ligaram o super computador? 29 00:02:22,345 --> 00:02:23,395 É complicado. 30 00:02:23,395 --> 00:02:28,190 É complicado? É muito fácil. Porquê vocês querem lutar sem mim? Eu mostrei minhas habilidades. 31 00:02:28,190 --> 00:02:29,660 Você mostrou que é muito impulsivo. 32 00:02:29,660 --> 00:02:33,036 Não podemos contar com você. gosta de jogar sosinho, já viu onde isso o levou? 33 00:02:33,036 --> 00:02:35,396 O que me aconteceu podia ter acontecido com qualquer um de vocês! 34 00:02:35,396 --> 00:02:39,557 Sim, mas não aconteceu… Você sempre se acha demais mas se deixou apanhar facil! 35 00:02:53,991 --> 00:02:56,338 Nos vemos depois das aulas? Sim… 36 00:02:57,147 --> 00:02:59,077 Ei Yumi, você está bem? 37 00:02:59,351 --> 00:03:03,338 Sim, mas. Nós fomos muito duros com o William, não? 38 00:03:03,889 --> 00:03:08,152 Você ouviu o que falou? Da última vez que você viu ele em Lyoko, ele estava xanificado. 39 00:03:08,415 --> 00:03:10,122 Você até lutou contra ele. 40 00:03:10,122 --> 00:03:16,620 Eu sei, mas XANA voltou, e as coisas mudaram. O William também mudou e dessa vez podia ajudar. 41 00:03:16,620 --> 00:03:18,812 Quem é você e o que fez com o corpo da Yumi? 42 00:03:18,812 --> 00:03:23,499 Tábom, foi uma estupidez. Até mais. 43 00:03:40,290 --> 00:03:42,233 Odd, psst… 44 00:03:52,076 --> 00:03:53,853 Você tem ele aí? Quanto é? 45 00:03:53,853 --> 00:03:55,918 Vinte, preço de amigo. 46 00:03:56,636 --> 00:03:58,043 Incrivel… 47 00:03:59,526 --> 00:04:01,109 Até mais. Até. 48 00:04:05,669 --> 00:04:08,309 Deixar uma porta como esta aberta é… 49 00:04:09,472 --> 00:04:15,395 Ei… Não acredito… 50 00:04:20,625 --> 00:04:24,140 Sem sinal? O que colocaram nas paredes? 51 00:04:26,331 --> 00:04:28,173 Não entendo, ele estava atrás de nós. 52 00:04:28,173 --> 00:04:30,858 E estava super contente de viajar no Skid! 53 00:04:30,858 --> 00:04:32,252 Pena, vocês vão sem ele. 54 00:04:32,252 --> 00:04:33,674 Você tem certeza que é boa ideia? 55 00:04:33,966 --> 00:04:41,469 O sinal está muito fraco, não temos tempo para perder por culpa desse idiota, vão agora. 56 00:04:42,202 --> 00:04:45,095 Tem cuidado! Você já me conheçe… 57 00:05:03,095 --> 00:05:04,455 Transferir Yumi! 58 00:05:05,394 --> 00:05:07,206 Transferir Ulrich! 59 00:05:07,706 --> 00:05:09,265 Transferir Aelita! 60 00:05:10,139 --> 00:05:11,374 Começar a virtualização! 61 00:05:12,266 --> 00:05:13,597 Digitalizar Yumi! 62 00:05:15,797 --> 00:05:16,999 Digitalizar Ulrich! 63 00:05:19,317 --> 00:05:20,958 Digitalizar Aelita! 64 00:05:27,867 --> 00:05:29,396 Virtualização! 65 00:05:59,984 --> 00:06:02,695 Uau, esqueci o quanto era bonito. Sim. 66 00:06:03,129 --> 00:06:05,399 É, pena que o Odd não está aqui. 67 00:06:11,563 --> 00:06:14,179 Ei, está alguém aí? 68 00:06:16,835 --> 00:06:18,447 Aqui. 69 00:06:20,504 --> 00:06:23,148 Odd? William é você? 70 00:06:23,680 --> 00:06:25,409 Estou preso aqui, me ajuda. 71 00:06:25,770 --> 00:06:30,489 Não acredito. É assim que se sente quando se é apanhado fácil? 72 00:06:31,250 --> 00:06:36,049 Muito engraçado! Vai procurar o Jim, ele tem a chave. É urgente, não posso esperar. 73 00:06:36,049 --> 00:06:37,251 XANA está atacando? 74 00:06:37,251 --> 00:06:38,940 Não, mas tem um problema. 75 00:06:40,099 --> 00:06:41,614 Ok, vou vêr que posso fazer. 76 00:06:41,614 --> 00:06:43,036 Vai rápido! 77 00:06:43,486 --> 00:06:44,911 Sim,sim, relaxa. 78 00:07:04,165 --> 00:07:08,933 Não mudou… Não, é estranho estar aqui de novo. 79 00:07:09,632 --> 00:07:12,991 Aelita, direcção 107 para encontrar o vértice! Ok! 80 00:07:12,991 --> 00:07:15,058 Ok! vou preparar o submarino. 81 00:07:40,088 --> 00:07:47,762 Atenção, acelaração em 3,2,1…0 82 00:08:02,981 --> 00:08:05,657 Jeremie? Chegamos, mas não vejo nada. 83 00:08:11,078 --> 00:08:12,211 Você tem certeza sobre o vértice? 84 00:08:12,443 --> 00:08:17,301 Sim, o sinal está muito claro. Mais pra frente você já vai vêr algo. 85 00:08:49,976 --> 00:08:52,298 Odd, você é um idiota, só chega agora? 86 00:08:52,298 --> 00:08:53,893 Perdão. William? 87 00:08:53,893 --> 00:08:55,955 Ah. Agora eu não tenho tempo, nós temos aqui uma… 88 00:08:55,955 --> 00:09:04,159 Uma missão, posso vêr isso! Só queria te falar que o Odd não vai vir, ele teve. um contratempo. 89 00:09:07,346 --> 00:09:10,147 Jeremie? Na frente, to vendo algo… 90 00:09:12,112 --> 00:09:13,071 Como é? 91 00:09:13,662 --> 00:09:22,664 Uma esfera gigante, como Lyoko. Mas menos agradável, uma espécie de Cortex, vejo um portal. 92 00:09:26,912 --> 00:09:30,197 Se isso é igual que Lyoko, então não vai ser complicado de abrir! 93 00:09:38,166 --> 00:09:39,700 Está aberto! 94 00:09:52,043 --> 00:09:54,654 Jeremie, saimos do mar digital. 95 00:09:58,528 --> 00:10:01,619 Tem um sector, igual que Lyoko. Mas esse é estranho. 96 00:10:07,735 --> 00:10:10,110 É um anel em volta de um núcleo. 97 00:10:11,735 --> 00:10:17,969 Deve ser o coração desse Cortex,é aí que vamos encontrar o mistério do regresso da XANA. 98 00:10:27,658 --> 00:10:29,032 Aterragem… 99 00:10:29,437 --> 00:10:30,768 Desembarcar. 100 00:10:32,660 --> 00:10:34,160 Vou gerar o superscan. 101 00:10:39,347 --> 00:10:40,753 Vamos princesa! 102 00:10:55,442 --> 00:10:58,536 Não tem monstros, mas tenham cuidado, nunca se sabe. 103 00:11:18,307 --> 00:11:24,057 Cuidado, está passando algo, e não é bom. 104 00:11:31,168 --> 00:11:32,465 Yumi, tem cuidado! 105 00:11:35,344 --> 00:11:36,748 Yumi! 106 00:11:36,748 --> 00:11:38,532 Aelita, que foi aquilo? 107 00:11:38,907 --> 00:11:40,174 O que aconteceu? 108 00:11:40,440 --> 00:11:44,725 Não sei, tudo começou se movendo. Eu parei mas a Yumi foi desvirtualizada. 109 00:11:44,725 --> 00:11:45,907 Oh não. O quê? 110 00:11:46,129 --> 00:11:49,412 A Yumi não está em nenhum digitalizador. Espera. e isso significa o quê? 111 00:11:49,412 --> 00:11:51,445 Ela está presa numa especie de meio mundo. 112 00:11:51,869 --> 00:11:53,926 O Cortex interfere com o Skid. 113 00:11:55,818 --> 00:11:59,979 Eu perdi um monte de dados na rede. Eu não entendo nada, Yumi está viva ou não? 114 00:11:59,979 --> 00:12:08,760 Sim… Não! Não sei! Aelita, vai no centro de Lyoko, no núcleo. 115 00:12:09,417 --> 00:12:10,761 Você pode nos falar o que tá acontecendo Jeremie? 116 00:12:10,761 --> 00:12:15,525 Yumi está presa! Precisamos recuperar a sua assinatura digital, é a única maneira de a recuperarmos! 117 00:12:20,591 --> 00:12:22,857 Assinatura digital… centro de Lyoko… ok. 118 00:12:33,249 --> 00:12:34,410 Ulrich! 119 00:12:46,179 --> 00:12:49,812 Não pode ser. Ulrich também está preso, que vamos fazer? 120 00:12:51,891 --> 00:12:53,046 William? 121 00:12:53,046 --> 00:12:56,597 Só tem que me falar como eu vou para o Cortex. Eu mando você directamente para lá. 122 00:12:56,597 --> 00:12:57,414 Ok. 123 00:12:59,424 --> 00:13:00,423 Que situação… 124 00:13:10,393 --> 00:13:12,020 Transferir William! 125 00:13:16,383 --> 00:13:17,791 Virtualização! 126 00:13:31,897 --> 00:13:36,852 William, não perca seu tempo. Aelita está a Este, vou programar o Overboard para você! 127 00:13:36,852 --> 00:13:42,054 Não, eu mesmo vou indo. Acho que ainda tenho algo de quando a XANA me possuiu! 128 00:13:56,356 --> 00:14:00,036 Della Robbia, é você que tá fazendo todo esse barulho? E que tá fazendo aqui? 129 00:14:00,303 --> 00:14:02,041 O William demorou bastante para avisar você… 130 00:14:02,041 --> 00:14:04,865 William? Dunbar? Ele não me avisou. 131 00:14:04,865 --> 00:14:08,792 Então como você soube que. Ah, não posso acreditar! 132 00:14:09,198 --> 00:14:14,636 Espera, escolhe um número! 2,4,6 ou 8? Mais tarde senhor. 133 00:14:15,006 --> 00:14:18,594 Tábom Della Robbia, 10 horas de castigo! 134 00:15:09,202 --> 00:15:10,453 Aelita, foge. 135 00:15:11,534 --> 00:15:12,785 Aelita! 136 00:15:33,412 --> 00:15:35,720 Ei, calma, sou eu. 137 00:15:35,720 --> 00:15:39,130 Eu sei, desculpa. Eu fico nervosa com seu SuperSmoke! 138 00:15:39,333 --> 00:15:41,239 Desculpa… Vamos! 139 00:15:51,695 --> 00:15:57,633 Onde está esse bastardo? Se eu encontrar ele… Odd, William já está no Cortex, temos um problema! 140 00:15:57,633 --> 00:16:00,818 Quê? Ele ocupou meu lugar? O que é o Cortex? 141 00:16:00,818 --> 00:16:04,556 Rápido, o Ulrich e a Yumi estão em perigo. 142 00:16:04,556 --> 00:16:06,635 De verdade? Bem, o William também está em perigo! 143 00:16:10,026 --> 00:16:11,636 Está trancada. 144 00:16:12,010 --> 00:16:13,151 Deixa eu tentar. 145 00:16:14,352 --> 00:16:17,277 Assim não vai dar. Cuidado! 146 00:16:27,465 --> 00:16:28,920 Já podemos entrar. 147 00:16:32,154 --> 00:16:33,934 Vai, não se preocupe comigo. 148 00:16:37,797 --> 00:16:39,731 Virtualização! 149 00:17:22,932 --> 00:17:26,139 William, seu traidor… bastardo! 150 00:17:26,505 --> 00:17:28,613 Ah, você saiu por fim. 151 00:17:30,114 --> 00:17:32,709 Vocês dois, não é o momento. Mais tarde vocês lutam. 152 00:17:39,481 --> 00:17:40,793 Me espera! 153 00:17:47,314 --> 00:17:49,123 Jeremie, estou quase chegando. 154 00:17:53,690 --> 00:17:55,784 Você tinha razão, tem uma espécie de terminal. 155 00:18:05,144 --> 00:18:10,827 Ok, se conecte na interface e recupere a assinatura digital da Yumi e do Ulrich. 156 00:18:13,799 --> 00:18:15,907 Não perca tempo, a assinatura da Yumi e do Ulrich, rápido! 157 00:18:28,037 --> 00:18:30,130 Jeremie, tem algo estranho aqui. 158 00:18:30,130 --> 00:18:33,847 Não perca tempo, pegue a assinatura digital, rápido! 159 00:19:01,697 --> 00:19:02,743 GameOver! 160 00:19:06,182 --> 00:19:08,369 Agora podemos lutar. 161 00:19:09,278 --> 00:19:10,994 Ei, se acalma sim? 162 00:19:10,994 --> 00:19:13,836 Em seus sonhos, vou fazer picadinho de você! 163 00:19:14,183 --> 00:19:15,387 Odd, para! 164 00:19:15,605 --> 00:19:18,995 Vamos! Eh, o que está acontecendo? 165 00:19:30,407 --> 00:19:31,434 Aelita? 166 00:19:37,107 --> 00:19:38,785 Toma cuidado, tem algo acontecendo. 167 00:19:40,936 --> 00:19:43,187 Vamos Aelita! 168 00:19:45,952 --> 00:19:47,801 Sai daí agora Aelita. 169 00:19:53,064 --> 00:19:54,314 Aelita, se mexe! 170 00:19:56,079 --> 00:19:57,529 Pai? 171 00:19:59,230 --> 00:20:00,606 Aelita, se mexe! 172 00:20:03,997 --> 00:20:06,388 Vamos, vamos, vamos! 173 00:20:16,408 --> 00:20:17,923 Aqui parece legal. 174 00:21:04,665 --> 00:21:06,265 Tem certeza que era seu pai? 175 00:21:06,506 --> 00:21:09,073 Não entendo, o que ele tem que vêr com o Cortex? 176 00:21:09,073 --> 00:21:15,022 Provavelmente nada, não podemos saber. Escuta Aelita, prometo fazer o possivel para entender. 177 00:21:15,382 --> 00:21:17,194 E eu? Finalmente se decidiram? 178 00:21:17,728 --> 00:21:19,586 É verdade que você não esteve nada bem com o Odd. 179 00:21:19,586 --> 00:21:20,770 Sim, exactamente! 180 00:21:21,609 --> 00:21:29,397 Mas também é verdade que você nos ajudou, e que sem você talvez essa missão não desse certo. 181 00:21:29,397 --> 00:21:31,587 Vamos pensar. Quê? 182 00:21:31,998 --> 00:21:35,198 Isso é tudo o que você fala pra ele? Porque você não lhe beija também? 183 00:21:35,573 --> 00:21:37,498 Não, um “obrigado” será o suficiente. 184 00:21:40,273 --> 00:21:44,484 Bom, que esteja bem claro o que eu vou falar. 185 00:21:44,484 --> 00:21:48,591 O seguinte que se aproximar a menos de 10 metros dessa porta, levará 2 horas de castigo. 186 00:21:48,792 --> 00:21:55,466 Não, ao contrário. A menos de 2 metros, serão 10 horas de castigo. Entenderam? 187 00:22:05,763 --> 00:22:08,113 Ei, William! 188 00:22:11,502 --> 00:22:14,908 Já escolheu sua arma? Qual foi? pistola ou quê? 189 00:22:15,313 --> 00:22:17,562 Não, não vamos lutar, isso é idiota. 190 00:22:17,968 --> 00:22:21,364 Só queria te falar que… a Yumi está esperando você, ela tinha algo para te falar. 191 00:22:21,364 --> 00:22:22,549 Yumi? Onde? 192 00:22:22,549 --> 00:22:23,955 No refeitório! 193 00:22:26,093 --> 00:22:27,721 Sem rancor? Sem. 194 00:22:36,282 --> 00:22:39,161 Dunbar, que faz aqui? 10 horas de castigo! 195 00:22:40,315 --> 00:22:41,584 Feito! Category:Season 5 Category:Cortex Category:Subtitles Category:Portuguese Subtitles Category:Code lyoko evolution